By My Side
by The-red-room
Summary: Hamilton High School AU Inspired by This One's Mine by I Color With Crayons "Hey," Said a voice from behind me that startled me. I jumped and whipped my head around, to meet the face of Alexander. We were inches away from each other given the fact I had whipped around so quickly. I pulled my head back slowly.
1. Chapter 1

Angelicas POV

"Okay, class" Said Ms. Stern my AP Government teacher.

"We are going to be doing a class project, and because of the problems last time-" She stared at Hercules and John.

"I will be assigning your partner for you." The class groaned at her announcement. I was probably going to end up doing the whole assignment myself anyways. I was overjoyed when she called my "boyfriends" name. John Church, he has strong family connections, I didn't want to date him, but our parents practically set us up from birth. I doubt he cares for me, he just has shown up to the occasional party with me to make our family presentable. He was so boring, he wasn't smart enough to carry on an intellectual conversation with me. God if only I could do that with someone. Ms. Stern reading my name pulled out of my thoughts.

"Angelica Schuyler, and Alexander Hamilton." I didn't know Alexander that well, but he had a reputation for having a different girlfriend every week. But other than that, I didn't know him very well.

"That's all class, get in your pairs and discuss a time and place to meet to work with in the last 10 minutes of school." I was writing the last of my thoughts on the paper when someone stepped in front of my desk.

"Put that away Angelica." Ms. Starn said sternly. I closed the notepad and placed it in my backpack.

"Hey," Said a voice from behind me that startled me. I jumped and whipped my head around, to meet the face of Alexander. We were inches away from each other given the fact I had whipped around so quickly. I pulled my head back slowly

"No need to fret." He gave a smirk. How had I never noticed how devilishly handsome he was? His eyes just looked as if they were intelligent. His jaw curved at the perfect angle, and he looked as though he was in perfect shape. I pulled myself out of my own thoughts this time.

"When do you want to work on the project?" I asked.

"We can do it at my house this afternoon." I offered.

"Moving a little fast, are we?" He said with a flirtatious smirk on his face. I let a little chuckle leave my lips. We talked over our plans for the project and what we wanted to cover. Whenever I suggested a topic, _he knew what it was_ , I didn't have to explain everything that happened. When he suggested something, it was. But it wasn't some easy topic, it was one that required actual knowledge. Alexander was more than intelligent, he was **ingenious.** The bell rang pulling us out of out of our conversation,

"How are we going to get to your house?" He asked.

"I brought my dad's car today, we will just have to share the car with my sisters."

"How old are they?" He seemed like he cared when he talked to me. Unlike John, he could care less, he just wanted to get drunk with all his friends at parties surrounded by girls.

"Eliza is Junior, and Peggy is a Sophomore." Me and Alexander were both seniors. Alexander nodded his head indicating to me that he was listening.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." I saw the slight change of posture but chose to ignore it.

"Hey, Angie!" Peggy said as she ran to my side.

"Hey!" I gave her a one arm hug, "Alexander this is Peggy, Peggy, Alexander." She pulled me close to whisper in my ear.

"Did you finally brake it off with Church?" I pulled back and glared at her.

"Alexander and I are working on a project for AP Government class." I said to her, I looked around and tried to find Eliza.

"Peggs can you find Eliza?"

"Sure!" Peggy ran off. I turned to Alexander, and found myself getting lost in his eyes. They were dark blue, riddled with some sort of pain covered by intelligent.

"Follow me this way." I said to Alexander, we walked to my dad's car.

"You have your own car?" He asked.

"It's my Fathers, but mostly I guess. Get in the passenger's side in the front." Almost as soon as we sat down, Eliza and Peggy jumped in the back, we drove home all of us making a pleasant conversation with each other.

We eventually got to my house and Eliza and Peggy jumped from the back leaving me and Alexander alone.

"Your house looks very nice." Alexander said.

"Thank you, Alexander." I replied.

We walked into the house and Philip was in the living room,

"This is my brother he goes to Stanford, but he is here on the weekends sometimes"

"I love that game!" Alexander said, Philip wiped his head around to look at him suddenly interested.

"You're not that Church trash!" Philip said now interested in the conversation.

"I can't get past level 49." Alexander said ignoring the comment about John.

"Philip, can we use this room?"

"No way! I need to finish."

"Ugh, fine, follow me." I said turning to Alexander. I walked through the kitchen and saw my mom, I stopped so suddenly that Alexander bumped into my back.

"Angelica who is this?" My mom did not look up for her laptop as she spoke.

"This is Alexander we are working on an AP government assignment."

"Your home is beautiful Mrs. Schuler." Alexander said from behind me. My mother looked up and smiled at Alexander,

"Thank you." Alexander put on his most charming smile.

"No problem." Then my mom's smiled faded and she looked to me.

"Now get to work."

"Yes, mama." I started walking briskly to the balcony. We sit down on the table on the balcony overlooking the city. We soon set to work. Eventually Eliza stepped onto the balcony,

"Mama wanted to know if Alexander wanted to eat with us."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Alexander replied starting to pick up his things, I placed my hand over his and he looked up at me. God, those eyes.

"Please? You're not intruding, or can you just not stand my family?" I said sarcastically throughing a smile over my shoulder to Eliza, she had never taken her eyes off Alexander, and Alexander had never taken his eyes off me.

"Oh fine." he said in an equally sarcastic tone to mine, and giving me a smirk.

We walked down to the table where Peggy, Philip, my Father, and Mama were already sitting.

"This is Alexander we are working on an AP government assignment together." I said turning to my father.

"Nice to meet you Alexander."

"As well for you Mr. Schuler." Me and Alexander sat down and we all comfortably conversed until my mother spoke.

"Who would like to tell me about their day first?" We all looked down at our plates.

"Peggy?"

"I did well on my math test today."

"What did you get?"

"96%."

"Hm… Okay, next…. Angelica, how is John?"

"Fine mama." I said avoiding Alexanders eyes.

"Tell him we have and event on Wednesday."

"Yes mama."

"Eliza?"

"I tried out for the school play."

"How do you think you did?"

"I think I did good." Eliza said smiling.

"Philip, have you finished your English paper?"

"Yes mama."

"Alexander, would you like to tell me about your day?"

"I finished Great Expectations today over breakfast."

"In one day?"

"No," He said with a slight chuckle "I wake up every day early to read a book." My father smiled at Alexander,

"You are a lot like George," Alexander put on a fake smile.

"Well thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything in italics is in FRENCHHHHHH because I don't want to translate.

A Few Weeks Later...

Alexander's POV

After that night Angelica drove me home, I slipped into my bed still thinking about her. We would talk to each other in the halls, sometimes it was flirtatious, sometimes it was funny, and sometimes it was about Jefferson. But something weird happened, Angelica hadn't come to school for almost a week. Angelica never missed school, she yearned for more knowledge in every subject. But today she showed, just like nothing had ever happened, but something had changed. Her eyes, they looked deeper and like her soul was trying to reach out for help. But she acted to normal, so happy? Her actions were so different from what I could see. Someone spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay! Settle down!" The debate teacher yelled, who happened to also be the gym teacher. "Today's discussion will be... "Should a woman be able to abort her child"? Who wants to participate?" several raised their hands, including me. "Let's see... How about Thomas, and... Angelica! Aaron, you can be the mediator. Now I could care less about this class... I'm going to go the break room. Have... Fun?" Angelica looked at me and rolled her eyes, I gave her a soft chuckle. Laurens and Laf moved next to me.

"Are you ready for this?" Laf chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Angelica is so stubborn that she would go up to a wall and hit her head against the wall until it breaks." John responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And Thomas is just as stubborn-" I said catching on.

"Just like someone else we know." Laf said looking at me with a smirk.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes in a dramatic way.

Thomas and Angelica walked to the front of the room with Burr standing in the middle.

"Thomas? Your standing?" Burr asked.

"Pro-Life." He said glaring at Angelica.

"Angelica?"

"Pro-Choice." She responded staring right back.

"Angelica, you're up first."

" _Get ready, sir. I'm going to blow your fucking mind_." Thomas's face scrunched up as he let out a dry laugh.

"What did she say?" John asked.

"She's going to "Blow his fucking mind" I can translate for you if you want." Laf responded. When I was younger my mother taught me how to speak French. It was one of the few good memories I had of her.

" _The majority of our congress is dominated by men. Men making our country's laws. They have no idea how hard making a choice of deciding whether to terminate their child. But some women become so desperate as to go to Mexico and get this procedure done and hope they come back alive_." Angelica was speaking so fast that it was almost if she was rapping. But Laf kept up with translating.

" _Some become so desperate to stick hangers up themselves to try to terminate their baby. Abortion is a human right, why do want to strip away women's rights to their own body's? Why should you control what we choose to do with our body? Naomi Asherah, a woman from Africa has had eight children, if she has another she will die. Why should MEN in congress cut off the flow of money to countries in need. Should we not be allowed to help women like Naomi?_ " Angelica stepped back signaling that she had finished.

"I understood nothing..." Arron mumbled "Jefferson, your response?"

" _Now I must admit, you were slightly impressive, but now I must open your eyes. Dear its unethical, illogical, you're killing a human_." Jefferson started speaking fast as well, but he was not as fast as Angelica. " _Responsibility, a little chore that you need to learn. Have you heard of it? Maybe your mother can teach you_." Laf stopped translating as a sly grin slipped onto Jefferson face, all the color drained from Angelicas face. " _Oh, wait, I'm sorry. My condolences_." The sneer on Jefferson's face was awful.

"You fucking dick." Angelica responded her voice slightly quieter. She thrashed her head around and stormed out the door. "My condolences?" What did he mean? I met her mother only... a few weeks ago. I stood up and walked out of the class, stopping before I reached the door and glared at Jefferson. I saw the slightest glimpse of remorse in his eyes.

I sped down the hall calling Angelicas name. I checked the whole upper floor, so I walked down the stairs to the lower floor I ended up in the right wing of the school when I heard beautiful piano music, but it wasn't soft and delicate, it seemed to be infused with anger, and sadness. It was being played so fast, whoever was playing it had tremendous skills. I slowed down my pace as the sound grew louder. I slowly opened the door to room 225, the room was dark but I saw Angelica sitting at the piano. She was nearing the end of the beautiful piece, I stepped closer to the piano, her eyes were focused on the keys but I could see the tears silently dripping down her cheeks. Her fingers slowed on the keys, playing softer and gentler. She finally lifted her fingers off the keyboard and put them slowly on her knees.

"Sorry," she mumbled, as she looked up at me and looked me in the eyes. They were riddled with pain. "Don't tell my sisters, please," Her voice was wavering. "I'm sorry."

I tried to step close to Angelica, but she stood up and bolted out of the hall. I ran after her calling her name. She ran out of the school, I looked up and the sun was almost set and there was a storm approaching. Angelica was running at full speed down the sidewalk, and boy, she could run fast. I followed her down the street following her full speed, she turned ending up in an alley way. She realized that she reached a dead end and violently flipped around. I swerved to block her as she tried to escape. She put her hands on my chest and tried to move me.

"Move, Alexander!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you!" I felt a drip of rain on my head, the storm is here. She backed away from me.

"WHY do you CARE?" She responded, letting sobs escape her mouth. Loud thunder boomed somewhere in the distance, the storm was definitely here now.

"Because I care about YOU Angelica! Please just tell me what's wrong." She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Why are you scared?" She asked.

"I'm not" I tried to reply calmly.

"That's shit, I can see your hands shaking. What are you afraid of?" The thunder boomed again louder this time. "Alexander? Are you okay?"

But then I remembered my mom, remembered her horse voice singing me a lullaby in her last hours. I remember the very last thing she said to me, she looked at me, and it felt as if she was staring into my soul. I remember the sweet, tentative nature of her voice, "Alexander, I know you can make it out of here. Please for me, make it out. But when you do, please find someone as brilliant as you to share your wit with." I remember how she lifted her hand up to my cheek and stroked it gently. "I love you Alexander," I remember her pulling me close, and she died. Right there in my arms. I remember crying and just holding her because I was too sick to move. I remember walking to her grave sight and almost fainting with every step. Then I remember the hurricane. Wiping out everything I knew, killing everyone, destroying everything in her path. I felt Angelica hesitant arms wrap around me and push me over to the wall then force me to the ground.

"W-what are you doing, A-Angelica?" I tried to say between ragged breaths, it was now pouring rain, and tears were stinging my eyes. Angelica only responded by tightening her her grip on me. She slid down to the ground with me, only holding me closer when we reached the ground.

"Breathe, Alexander," I could feel myself calming down.

Angelia loosed her grip and leaned on her knees looking me in the eye.

"Alex, why are you afraid of the storm?"

"What was going on with Jefferson?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander's POV

"Alexander, we are talking about you right now." Angelica said sitting down next to me.  
"We were talking about you before me." I said trying to switch the subject back.  
"Why are you so difficult?"  
"Because I want to know what's bothering you."  
"You're soaking."  
"So are you." I stood up and offered my hand to Angelica, she took it and stood up.  
"I have to go back to the school to get my bag."  
"Okay let's go." We walked back to the school silence, I was trying to theorize what was going on with Angelica. We finally reached the school.  
"I'm going to get my bag in the debate room." I said. She nodded and headed for her locker. I walked over to the debate room and opened the door.  
"Alexander?" I lifted my head to find Thomas staring at me.

Jefferson's POV

Alexander looked at me with anger.  
"What the hell does 'My condolences' mean?!'" I looked down at my shoes, "I've been chasing Angelica around all day because she won't tell me what you meant!" He stepped closer to me grabbing my shirt pulling me down to his level. "I don't know what the hell you meant but she got really worked up over it."  
"It's none of your business. If she has not told you already, your clearly not that important to her." Alexanders anger only intensified.  
"She's right, you are a dick." He pulled his arm back ready to punch me when the door opened.

Hamiltons POV

Angelica angrily walked through the door and pushed us apart.  
"Stop acting like little boys, on the playground. What is your problem?" She said glaring at me. She didn't even act like Jefferson was there. Just like before, she turned and walked out of the debate room. Thomas and I both just stared at the door. I moved to one of the desks and set my head down in my arms. I really messed up this time.

The next day science.

"So, we have an experiment today. Two of you will be handcuffed together for the day, you are to write down your observations and present to the class. The class will then write a paper about your findings. Any volunteers?" Nobody raised their hands. "Fine, Angelica and Alexander, I already know you two can write a paper" My heart almost stopped, there could not possibly be any worse pairing than us two right now. "Is there a problem? You both look like deer caught in the headlights. Both of you come up here." I hesitantly got up and walked to the front.

"I need my right hand," Angelica said looking down at her shoes.  
"But I need my right hand."  
"Oh, my, my, this is a tough situation. Let's see, Alexander, you get the right hand, but you must record all your findings."  
"Alright." I said as the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. I and Angelica gathered our stuff and left the room.  
"Angelica?" I said.  
"ALEXANDER! What are you doing?" John Laurens said with a laugh.  
"It's a science project."  
"Awe so does that mean you can't go to that party tonight?"  
"Shit!" Angelica said, "I have to go to a party tonight, my dads going to kill me."  
"I don't think I can Laurens."  
"It's all good, I'll see you later Alex."  
Angelica ran her hand through her hair.  
"My dad is going to murder me."  
"It's just a party."  
"It's one of his fundraising campaign banquets. I have to be there with-"  
"Angelica?" Someone said behind us. I felt her tense up.  
"Hi, John." John? That didn't sound like Laurens. Angelica side eyed me she had a worried expression her face. The man stepped around Angelica. It was John Church.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Science project. S-sorry." Angelica was flustered and nervous.  
"Really? Angelica," he whined, "You still have to come with me to the party."  
"I don't think I-I can John." He looked at her with anger. All she said she couldn't go to a party, why was he mad?  
"This is one of the most important parties of the year."  
"Sorry." He took a step closer to her, their noses almost touching. Her breathing sped up, John turned his head to whisper something in Angelica's ear. I saw the horror flash in her eyes, what did he say? I was too shocked to move. He pulled back smiled at her evilly, then switched his gaze onto me, looked me up and down then spoke.  
"Don't try anything." After he spoke he walked past me hitting my shoulder, I looked behind, then turned my head to Angelica, she was just starting forward.  
"Angelica? What did he say?"  
"Nothing, I need you to come to this party with me. It's really important to my father, please?"  
"Sure, it's no problem for me."  
"Do you own a suit?"  
"Yes."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Mount Vernon."  
"Okay." During our whole conversation, she kept her eyes glued forward. "We have to find Eliza, and PPeGgYyyyyyy." (AN: Sorry I had to.)

20 Minutes Later

We dropped Eliza and Peggy off at Angelica's house, when we were with them Angelica seemed happy. But not truly happy like she was keeping up an act. But it was not one of those "fake it till you make it" kind of things, and she seemed like she was only doing it for her sisters. Driving was a weird adventure with handcuffs; the driver couldn't turn and the passenger had to hold their arm up.  
"We have to switch seats I don't know where your house is." Angelica said turning to me. Getting in the car was an even bigger challenge.  
"Okay," We started to climb over the seats and got ourselves into a jumbled mess, but finally I sat down to drive.  
"Can you drive fast please?" She said. I chuckled.  
"If you insist." I started the car and headed to my house. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Because the party starts at 6, and you have to do my makeup." She said smirking at me. I looked at her bewildered.  
"W-what?" I said as she lifted her right hand and shook it.  
"Oh God." We sat in silence, occasionally I looked over at Angelica, her eyes were focused on her lap, I could tell she was thinking about something, but I didn't dare ask. "We are here." She lifted her eyes as I took the keys out of the car.  
"Whoa, I love this house. It's so-"  
"Big?"  
"I was going to say I loved the design of the house, but okay." She said as she chuckled. "Can you open the trunk? My dress is back there." Together we walked to the back, and she dug around for a cardboard box, when she found it, she slipped it under her right arm. We walked up to the top floor of my house. My room was the only room on the top floor. We walked in my room, Angelica was curiously looking around. We walked over to my closet,  
"What color suit?"  
"Do you have a white blazer and black pants?"  
"Umm," I looked around my closet, "Is this one okay?" I held up a suit.  
"Perfect. But, I think we have an issue." She said biting her lip.  
"What?"  
"How are we going to change? We are cuffed together," My eyes went wide.  
"Well, that is a problem."  
"I guess that we are going to have to turn around."  
"I guess so." We walked to the bed and put laid down our clothes.  
"You go first." She turned around. I took off my shirt but then couldn't get it off my left arm.  
"We have another problem."  
"On no."  
"I how do I get it off my arm?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Angelica, you can turn around, it's just my shirt." She turned around and looked at my arm where my shirt was.  
"I have an idea," She said almost a minute later. "You have to slip the fabric through the cuff then take it off. Like this," she moved the shirt down my arm, her fingers gently brushing my skin, every touch felt like electricity.  
"Now how do I get the shirt on?" I laughed. Angelica giggled, God, I loved her laugh. She lifted her eyes up to me.  
"The same way?" She took the dress shirt off the bed and stuffed the fabric through the cuff, then putting my hand trough and sliding it up my arm, I shrugged the other arm on. She did up the buttons. I reached for my pants, and she turned around again. I finished getting dressed.  
"Your turn." I said as I turned around, I felt her slipping the shirt through the cuffs, and then her dress, a few minutes later she spoke.  
"Okay, you can turn around now." I turned around and she was wearing the most beautiful dress. The dress was two pieces, the top had see-through fabric on the shoulders and covered in rhinestones. The skirt was full and made of a peachy fabric with a silver rhinestone band at the top. The two peices left only an inch between then where you could see her stomach. (( product/427544/peach-two-piece-long-prom-dresses-beaded-scoop-neck-sleeveless-a-line-floor-length-blue-formal-slash-evening-gowns; this is the dress, if this link doesn't work private message me and I will give it to you))

"You look, stunning." I could feel myself blushing.  
"You look very handsome as well." She said with a smile. "Okay, we have to get to my house."  
"Yes, ma'am" We walked out to the car and she climbed over to the passenger's seat. I started the car and we drove off.  
"Are your sisters coming?"  
"No, father doesn't allow them to come, I don't think they would want to even if they could."  
"Why can't they come?"  
"My dad says that they are too young."  
"What about your mom?" She shrugged her shoulders and cast her eyes down at her lap.  
"She says the same thing."  
"We're here." We got out of the car, and she dragged me to her bathroom.  
"Do I really have to do your makeup?" I wined  
"Eliza and Peggy are gone so… Yep! You can blame yourself for asking for your dominate hand." She laughed, I groaned. She got a brush and swiped it in something, then  
handed it to me.  
"This is called blush, you put it here." She pointed to a spot on her cheek. I gently brushed it on her cheek. "Stop shaking, Alexander."  
"Sorry." I put my hand on her chin hoping it would help me, then I turned her face. "Okay, next." She took a different brush and put it in something shiny.  
"This is highlight, put it here." she tapped her cheekbones. I took a deep breath out. "It isn't brain surgery, Alexander calm down." I chuckled at her snarky remark.  
"Okay done, are we done now?"  
"Almost your lucky most of my makeup is still on from school." She handed me a weird looking- I don't even know. "That's mascara you put it on my eyelashes. You have to have a really steady hand for this one."  
"Oh geez." I placed my other hand on the edge of her jaw by her ear. I swiped the weird brush against her eyelashes. "Okay, I stepped back, I think I did it." She looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Pretty good," She said smiling at me. She took the brush from me and put it away. "Can I fix your hair?"  
"What! What's wrong with it?"  
"Nothing! this party is just really fancy."  
"Ugh, fine." she took the ponytail out of my hair and started to brush it out.  
"Your hair is very unnaturally soft." She said softly, then she finished and said, "Okay done with the hair, we better go." She walked over to her closet and she grabbed a pair of gold shoes. We walked down to the car and did the awkward ritual of trying to get in.  
We arrived at the venue and I parked where Angelica told me, we were about two blocks way. Lots of people had already arrived. We successfully got out of the car and were walking to the entrance of the venue.

"Alexander." Angelica whispered to me,  
"What?" I said whispering back, she was looking forward.  
"I need you to hold my hand." I laced her fingers together with my hers.  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you in a second." She looked up at me and smiled. "Smile!"  
There was a bright flash in the corner of my eye, then another and another. I heard whispering, a lot of whispering. What were they talking about? We walked through the huge doors and walked into the party. It was a dimly lit venue with a dance floor in the middle. Classical music was playing. We descended the long stairs into the party, then slipped into the crowd. Angelica dropped my hand.

"Awe, I liked holding your hand."  
"You're such flirt Alexander."  
"So why did you ask me to hold your hand?"  
"All those people were in the front would think we are weirdos if we were handcuffed. We need to go find my dad."  
"Whoaaaaaaa, Angelica calm down. We haven't even danced yet." She rolled her eyes at me, I gave her a smirk as I reconnected our hands. We were almost to the dance floor when she stopped running with me. I turned around to see her talking to a man. I scooted closer to her, she was smiling at him, she looked like a girl scout selling cookies, but it was so loud I couldn't hear what they were saying. Angelica pulled me closer so our arms were touching, she reached over to grab my arm, she acted like she was rubbing it and she sneakily pushed my sleeve down to cover the cuff.  
"Yes, sir, that is one of his strong beliefs."  
"Ah, that's good. Well, you kids have fun!"  
"You as well, Mr. Wellington." She gave him a big smile, I copied her actions. I lead her to the dance floor.  
"Who was that?"  
"I have no idea, just someone asking about my dad's campaign."  
"You were doing a pretty good job." She gave me a soft smile as we reached the center of the dance floor, she brought our hands up fixing them to fit together. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I placed my hand gently on her waist.  
"This is real dancing, not just swaying you know," Angelica said looking up at me.  
"Highly aware," I said with a smirk, "I don't know if you can keep up with me."  
"I take that as a bet." She said, returning a smirk.  
I started with a medium waltz, Angelica kept up step for step. Every eight counts I would spin her.  
"Is that all you've got?"  
"You asked for it." I sped up the waltz, now moving around the ballroom, Angelica kept up with the difficult dance. I took bigger steps now spinning her about two times ever eight steps. I sped the waltz up once again going as fast as I could. She still could keep up step for step.  
"I can't go any faster than this Alexander."  
"Good, me neither."  
"Where did you learn to dance like this?"  
"My mother taught me when I was young, what about you?"  
"My mother also taught me," She said smiling and looked off to the side. "Everyone is watching us, Alexander."  
"Perfect."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You will see. This sounds kind of like the song you were playing on the piano."  
"It's the same one." She started lifting her fingers on my shoulder pretending to play.  
"Is it almost over?"  
"It's almost the big finish." I smirked at her and she gave a quizzical look. Right as the finish of the song was ready to play I held Angelica's hand getting ready to turn her. The note signaling the big release played and I spun her but I didn't spin her just one or two times, I spun her eight her times, followed by a dip. When I stopped she just stared into my eyes.  
"You're insane Alexander." Right after she said that a roar came from the crowd, she looked at me nervously and I stood her up.I looked over at her and she bit her lip tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She reached for cuffed my hand as the applause died down, and led me towards a hallway we walked down it and were about to turn again. She was about to say something as we rounded the corner, but she only gasped and pushed me against the wall, I felt her tense, I tried to move to see what was going on but she only pressed her hand against me harder.

"Please let go." She said softly.  
"I saw you and that boy you were with earlier today."  
"His Father and my Father are friends."  
"I thought you weren't coming today."  
"I wasn't." I heard her voice quiver.  
"You were dancing with him, it looked intimate." Tears started to stream down her face, I tried to move her hand away again, put she resisted.  
"Please, please, let go, that hurts."  
"Angelica? Would your mother have liked this?" She let out a choked-out sob, I pushed against her arm this time I didn't let her stop me. I reached out my arm and pushed her behind me. I was face to face with John Church.  
"Oh, so you were coming, just not with me." He tried to move me to Angelica, but I blocked him. "Whatever, have fun with this idiot, Angelica." He tried to move around me again but I pulled my arm closer so Angelica came closer and I turned in front of her when he stepped near her. He glared at me and walked out, I untwisted my arm so I could look Angelica.  
"Angelica? What happened what did he do?" She started to run to a small closet and I followed her there, Angelica pushed me into the wall, she closed the door. She started to cry, I looked down and saw she was holding her wrist. "Please, please, let go, that hurts." He was holding her wrist, he was a pretty strong guy, he might have broken a bone. I gently grabbed her arms and pulled her into an embrace. She put her hands on my chest, and I moved my hands right above her hips and pulled her closer. We stayed like that, Angelica's sobs slowly came to a demise and I just held her until she broke the silence.  
"Didn't John Laurens have a party?"  
"Yeah, he did."  
"Let's go."  
"Are you sure? Why do you want to go there?"  
"I just don't want to be here anymore." She pulled back and I let her go.

20 MINUTES LATER

I knocked on the door to the hotel room, booming with music, the door swung open.  
"Alexander! Angelica! You guys made it! You're a little overdressed."  
"We just came from Angelica's banquet."  
"Well welcome to the real party!" He opened the door all the way, the room was packed with people, this was an expensive hotel so the room was big. But there were a few bedrooms in the back, the party was happening in the huge living room that was connected to the kitchen. Angelica stepped in b-lining for Thomas.  
"Oh, no." I heard John laugh behind me, I swung my head over to him to glare.  
Thomas was sitting at the bar with a drink next to him, he was laughing at something someone said. Angelica stopped her power walk just in front of Jefferson. She picked up his drink and chugged it. Thomas stopped laughing to look at her.  
"You could have just asked for something, that was like five shots."  
"What the hell- Angelica?!" I said this was very out of character for her. John stood behind me and patted my shoulder.  
"You always pick the real difficult ones, buddy." I slowly turned my head towards him, he just held his hands up.  
"You got any more Thomas?" Angelica said, getting closer to him.  
"NO! That is not happening! You are NOT going to do anything with Jefferson when I am chained to you" I pulled Angelica away from Thomas, I grabbed her upper arm leading her to the bedrooms.  
"Ow, let go. I need some more alcohol."  
"No, you don't."  
"What's your problem?"  
"You're my problem."

John Laurens's POV

"You're MY PROBLEM!"  
"How am I YOUR PROBLEM?"  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW?"  
"YEAH, I WANT TO KNOW!" Laf walked up next to me, listening to the yelling through the door.  
"He really can pick em'" He said.  
"That's what I told him, but I think they are perfect for each other."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because they are so alike, yet completely different."

Hamilton's POV

"You want to know what my problem is Hamilton?" Angelica whisper-yelling while pulling me down by my collar.  
"Yes, I already told you I did."  
"You're my problem."  
"You already said that."  
"Because you care too much, you know if you didn't care this would be a lot easier right now. You're my problem because you can tell that I'm not happy, because you are too DAMN SMART ALEXANDER!" tears were running down her face, "DO YOU KNOW WHY I TOLD YOU TO HOLD MY HAND FOR THE REPORTERS! DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY WERE THERE?"  
"No, I don't, because YOU WON'T TELL ME!"  
"Give me your phone."  
"Why would I- "  
"Give me. Your phone." I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She hit a few buttons and swiped once or twice. She gave me back my phone, with a news article open. I read the headline; _"Eldest Schuyler Sister, Already Moving on."_  
"Moving on from what?"  
"Scroll down." She said moving to the bed, setting her hands on her knees.  
 _"Angelica Schuyler was seen today with a strapping young man at her father's Campaign banquet, they were engaged in a steamy dance. But only a week ago, her mother Catherine, became very ill, and passed away."_  
I looked at Angelica and then back at the phone. There was a picture of her standing next to Jefferson in a black dress, they were standing by a grave… George and Martha went to a funeral last week, but they said they didn't think I knew the family. The report went on but I didn't read the rest.  
"The reporters wanted to know how our family was dealing with this, that's why they came. I told you to hold my hand because I-I needed to look strong for our family. But the thing is that you can see past my façade," I sat down next to Angelica, "I'm sorry." she let tears slip down her face.  
"There is nothing to be sorry for." I said while reaching for her cheek wiping off the tears with my thumb. I stood up helping her up.  
"I don't want to go out there." She said.  
"Just trust me." I intertwined our fingers together as we walked out, I lead her to the balcony of which nobody was standing on. I fixed our hands to clasp together, and she placed her arm on my shoulder, and I again gently placed my hand on her waist, but this time I pulled her in. I cupped her cheek with my handcuffed hand and brought it to my shoulder. she brought both her hands to my shoulders, so one was beside her face, with my cuffed hand I gently brushed my hand over her face. She started to cry, as I began to sway.

Laurens POV

"Well, he did something right," I said to Laf pointing toward the balcony.  
"Wow, weren't they just yelling at each other, like, ten minutes ago?" Laf responded.

Wooooooop I FINISHED IT, so I know some parts of this were crappy, butttttttt, thank you for all the support I have gotten on this book! BTW this book is far from over….


	4. Chapter 4

Hamilton's pov  
Angelica and I stayed outside until most of the people had left the party. The only ones left inside were John, Hercules, and Laf. I lifted my hand that was on Angelica's hip up to her back where her skirt ended, her skin was freezing.  
"You're cold."  
"I'm fine," I shrugged off my jacket and slid it through my cuff into her side of the cuff, slipping it up her arm. "Thank you."  
"Do you go inside? There are not so many people anymore."  
"Sure," She said while pulling back, but before she totally moved away, I intertwined her hand with mine once again. She gave me a soft smile, I reached my hand over to her left hand to look at her wrist. I gently held it up, it was covered in deep purple bruises.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Well duh." She pulled it back to her side,  
"Laurens can probably tell you if anything's wrong," She quickly shook her head,  
"I don't want anyone else to see it."  
"He wouldn't tell anyone, none of my friends would." She looked at me,  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive,"  
"Okay, I guess." We walked through the glass door back to my friends, who were all talking on the couch. But they all went silent when they saw us, she looked at me and gave me a nervous look. I led her over to John, and gently took her wrist in my hand,  
"Can you tell me if anything is wrong with her wrist?" John looked at her wrist, confusion riddling his features, he took it from me turning it over.  
"The bruises look like a hand print. Did you do that, Alexander?" He looked up at me, the same expression on his face when he first saw Angelica's wrist.  
"No." He cast his eyes down again and poked her wrist,  
"Does that hurt?"  
"Yeah," He poked it again,  
"That?"  
"Yeah,"  
" I think It's dislocated,"  
"Can you fix it?" I asked,  
"Sure, but it's going to hurt."  
"It already hurts, just fix it," Angelica said, John positioned her hand and pushed. Angelica took a breath through her teeth and squoze my hand.  
"Try not to move it too much," Laurens said, Angelica nodded,  
"How did you get that gnarly bruise?" Hercules asked,  
"Someone grabbed it in a crowd." She responded,  
"Weird," Laf said,  
"Are you done with that?" Angelica asked Laf and pointed to something, but I couldn't tell what it was.  
"Yeah sure," He handed her a red cup, she took it fast managing to get a few swigs.  
"Angelica!" I yelled, dropping her hand while trying to take the drink from her, she gave me a glare,  
"Whoa," Laf chuckled,  
"Why the hell are you handcuffed?" Hercules asked,  
"A stupid science project," I said handing the drink back to Laf,  
"Can we sit down?" Angelica asked,  
"Sure." We walked over to the couch and sat next to Laf. Angelica kicked off her shoes, we sat there for about twenty minutes. I was casually slipping into conversation with my friends, but I had noticed that Angelica wasn't talking.  
"I hate to be a party-pooper, but I'm tired. I'm going home." Laf said,  
"Me too, I did too much dancing,"  
"How much did you guys drink?" I asked,  
"Too much,"  
"I can drive you guys home," I offered, looking at Angelica, her eyes were focused on the coffee table.  
"Sure, we could use a ride" I elbowed Angelica playfully as they went to go get their shoes.  
"Hm?" She said turning her head, but not breaking eye contact with the coffee table.  
"What is so interesting about that coffee table?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." She said, giving me a big, fake, smile.  
"Let's go!" Laf yelled, we stood up, Angelica picked up her shoes.  
"Bye John!" We walked out to the car and Laf and Hercules got into the back seat, me and Angelica did our awkward seat climbing.  
"That seems very impractical," Hercules said,  
"It is," Angelica chuckled, she turned the radio on to a random station, playing low soft music. She set her elbow on the armrest, she made a fist and set her head on it. My hand followed because our cuff,  
"Is this okay?" Her hair was gently tickling my hand,  
"Yeah," We pulled into Laf's apartment complex, he lived alone because his parents were still in France. "Bye Laf,"  
"See ya," Mulligan said,  
"Nice meeting you," Angelica spoke in French, smiling at him  
"Pleasures all mine, thanks, Alexander." I pulled out heading for Hercules house, it wasn't too far from where we were now. We drove there in comfortable silence,  
"Here we are," I said pulling to the side of his house  
"Thanks for the ride," Mulligan said getting out of the car,  
"No problem… What do we do know?" I said turning to Angelica,  
"I need food,"  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too,"  
"Where do you want to go?" She sat up and a smile crept across her face,  
"Taco Bell,"  
"Okay sure," I laughed, she looked so thrilled. I pulled out, driving to the nearest Taco Bell, it was only a few blocks away. Angelica squealed when she saw the Taco Bell, I looked at her bewildered. "Calm down, it's only Taco Bell,"  
"I've never been to Taco Bell!" She was practically bouncing with excitement,  
"WHAT?! How?!" She shrugged, "We are going to get ALL of the good stuff."  
"I want at least 10 Mountain Dew freeze things."  
"Got it," I turned into the driveway,  
"Hi, can I help you today?"  
"Can I get four bean and cheese burritos, a nacho bell Grande, four hard shell tacos, two soft shell tacos, a beefy five-layer burrito, and 5 Mountain Dew freeze's." Angelica burst out laughing,  
"Ummm, okay? That will come out to be… Sixty-four dollars and seventy-eight cents. Please pay at the first window, then pull into parking stop one."  
"Okay, thank you," I said, I pulled forward,  
"I would help you pay, but I left all my stuff at my house,"  
"I got it it's okay,"  
"Such a gentleman," Angelica snickered, I paid the person at the window and pulled into a parking spot. "I think we have another problem,"  
"What would that be?"  
"How are we going to sleep?" I could feel my face reddening,  
"I guess we are going to have to sleep in the same bed,"  
"We could go to my house, Peggy is having a sleepover, Eliza went out with some friends, and my dad shouldn't be home for a few days."  
"Okay, sounds good to me," There was a knock on my window, it was a Taco Bell worker holding our food, I rolled my window.  
"Thank you," I said taking the food, the worker nodded, she hadn't broken eye contact with Alexander, he gave her a big smile, she stepped back, finally broke eye contact and walked back in the building.  
"Must you flirt with everyone?" Angelica asked groaning,  
"I wasn't flirting," Angelica raised her eyebrow, "All I did was smile!"  
"Your smile is enough to stop someone's heart," she giggled, I smirked and shook my head.  
"To your house?"  
"Drive away," Angelica turned the music up a little louder, I pulled out of the lot heading towards her house. She reached for one of the freezes and took a sip  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
"What?"  
"IT TASTES LIKE GOD!" I chuckled, we separated the food and it was all gone by the time we reached her house. I pulled the keys out of the car we walked up to the front door, Angelica kept stumbling. She put the passcode in the door and it unlocked, she started to laugh,  
"This is such a weird situation," I started to laugh along with her as we stepped into the house,  
"Hi Angelica," She turned her head and stopped laughing,  
"Um, hi." She said I couldn't see who she was talking to.  
"Nice dancing." I turned my head to see Angelica's brother,  
"You were at the party?"  
"I thought I'd stop by."  
"Oh,"  
"Why were you out so late?"  
"Don't tell Father, please"  
"Where did you go?"  
"To a party,"  
"Who are you?" He said looking at me, I opened my mouth about to speak,  
"He came to dinner once, remember a few weeks ago."  
"I thought you said you were friends,"  
"Uh, we are."  
"Mhm,  
"I'll give you a freeze if you don't tell Father," His face lit up  
"FROM TACO BELL?" I heard someone run down the stairs,  
Angelica's POV  
"Did Angelica finally get home?" Eliza asked, she stopped on the last stair and saw Alexander, she blushed.  
"I hope you have a plan b," I said smiling at Alexander, I could see that Eliza was still staring at Alexander. "Okay everyone gets a freeze if they keep quiet." Eliza walked over and took one from Alexander,  
"I have to go finish practice," She said running up the stairs, Alexander put the freezes on the table next to us, Philip stood up and walked over, I grabbed one of the freezes and handed it to Philip, he was about to take it.  
"What happened to your wrist?" My eyes went wide, Philip looked at Alexander, "What the hell?" Philip walked in front of me,  
"Philip! Stop he didn't do anything!" Philip tried to move me behind me but the handcuffs wouldn't let me and Alexander get that far apart,  
"Why do you have handcuffs on?"  
"We got assigned together for an experiment in science."  
"I don't believe you." He took a step closer to Alexander, I backed up putting the freeze on the table, then stepping in front of Philip blocking Alexander.  
"I told you he didn't do anything,"  
"Well, then who did?"  
"Someone in the crowd at the party," Philip scoffed  
"I'm not stupid, who really did it if it wasn't Alexander?" I cast my eyes down  
"Church," Philip's eyes lit up in anger  
"I told you he was trash," He hissed, he took one of the freezes on the table and walked up to his room, a tear slipped down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I felt Alexander grab my hand, he took two freezes and opened the door.  
"Martha and Gorge are away for a few days, let's go to my house." I nodded we got in the car and rode to his house in silence.  
Alexanders POV  
It was out of line for Philip to say that, even if what he says is true, but one detail perplexed me, he was ready to fight me when he thought I hurt Angelica, but it seemed almost as if he had to deal with John. I hated John. I hadn't even known him for more than a day, and I already hated him. What really worried me is that it had seemed like Angelica was used to John man-handling her, when he grabbed her wrist she seemed so, casual, like it had happened before. We pulled in my driveway, Angelica was still holding my hand as we got out of the car and walked in my house. We headed for the stairs,  
"I'm sorry." I stopped walking and looked at her  
"What do you mean?"  
"You shouldn't have been there at that party, then you wouldn't be involved in all my drama, I'm sorry. It's okay if when we get these handcuffs off, you never want to talk to me ever again."  
"It would be a sin to never want to never talk to a person as amazing, smart, and beautiful as you."  
"I'm sorry about my brother, he is a little overprotective" She started to walk again,  
"It's not like you told him to try to fight me," I said,  
"I'm still sorry… You shouldn't have been there when John grabbed me."  
"I'm not, he might have done something worse if I wasn't there," We got up to my bedroom and walked over to my closet,  
"We have a problem"  
"Oh no, not another one,"  
"I only have this dress, I don't have any pajamas,"  
"You can borrow one of my shirts,"  
"What about pants?"  
"You could borrow some from Martha,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I don't think she will notice," I got a shirt for Angelica and some pajamas for me and threw them on my bed, I led her to Martha and Gorge's room, "I think she keeps her stuff in there" I pointed to a dresser, we walked over and she opened a few dresses but finally found some sweatpants. We walked back to my room and put then on the bed and turned around,  
Angelicas POV  
Earlier when Alexander got his shirt stuck on his arm and told me I could turn around, I tried so hard not to look anywhere other than his arm, it was so god damn hard, Alexander broke me from my thoughts,  
"Your turn," I turned around, and I felt my face go completely red, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I grabbed my stuff and turned around hoping he didn't see blushing, god, what am I doing, I'm acting like a twelve-year-old.  
"Angelica?"  
"Hm?  
"Can I ask you something?  
"Sure," I slipped off my dress top and put Alexanders t-shirt, I had to use both hands to put it on, so I moved my hand that was cuffed, Alexander's and followed. I fit it over my head and was pushing it down my body, Alexanders knuckles gently touching my skin sent tingles down my spine. I slipped off my skirt and put the sweatpants, "I'm done," he turned around  
"Has John ever hurt you like that before?" He looked at me closely, seeming to search for something in my eyes,  
"Yeah," I said after a while, his eyes widened, I turned away from him feeling slightly embarrassed, walking over to the bed, he climbed on the bed first, then I got on, his bed was big so we had plenty of room for the both of us. "Goodnight, Alexander"  
"Please talk to me," He pleaded,  
"Go to sleep," I said turning to my side so I didn't have to face him, I felt my eyes grow heavier lulling me off to sleep,  
A Few Hours Later  
I heard someone shouting I shot up in bed and looked over at Alexander, he was shaking, his face was contorted in fear. He started to shout again,  
"Alexander?" He didn't respond or even open his eyes, he was sleeping. "Alexander!" his breathing became short and shallow, "Alexander, wake up!" I shook his shoulder, he started to shake more. I swung my leg over him and straddled him, I put my hands on his shoulders and roughly shook him. "Alex! Please wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" He shot up almost knocking our heads together, he was still shaking and taking shallow breaths. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "It's okay, you're okay, I'm okay, we're okay,"  
"Angelica?" He tried to get out through ragged breaths  
"Just breathe,"  
"We have to get out of here- "  
"It was just a dream Alexander, you're safe, nothing is going to happen. Nothing can hurt you know,"  
"No, this isn't real," I let go of his neck, I lifted our hand that was handcuffed,  
"Look, we are handcuffed together for science class, remember?" I lifted my other wrist, "Remember how you were really worried about me and made me let John fix my wrist?" a tear slipped down his face,  
"It was so vivid, it's like it was happening again." I nodded and pulled him close again,  
"It's okay now," I pushed him back down to the bed got off him,  
"Please don't leave."  
"Never," I flipped to my side to face him, and put my head on his chest, I set our cuffed hands by my head, then did the same with my free hand, he gently put his arm around me.  
 _'It's like it was happening again?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Alexanders POV

"Alexander! It's morning get up!" I heard someone gently say, I groaned and tried to flip over, but my arm wouldn't move I opened my eyes and looked back Angelica was looking at me with a smirk.

"What time is it?"

"Six," I groaned again.

"It's way too early, just lay back down and go to sleep."

"It's boring, just get up," I closed my eyes barely beginning to drift back to sleep, "We have to get ready to go to Mrs. Jones's house to get these handcuffs off."

"What? Are you planning on leaving at seven AM?" Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Just get out of bed," I swung my arm over my eyes.

"Later," She started to pull on our handcuffed hand, "That's not going to work," I said with a smirk.

"Just get up," She said with a sigh. I sat up blinking the sleep away from my eyes.

"What do you even do this early in the morning?"

"Eat breakfast, read, study."

"That sounds like a lot of work right now."

"Just get up," She sighed.

I slid over to the side of my bed and slowly let my feet drift off to the floor, I brought my hand up to my face to rub the rest of the sleep out of my eyes.  
"Do you always get up this early?"  
"Most of the time."  
"That's murder."  
"You only say that because you are a night owl."  
"Everything gets ten times more fun when the sun sets."  
"Hm."  
"Do you ever stay out late?"  
"Not really, I don't have anyone to go out with."  
"What do we do now?" I asked after a few minutes.  
"I don't really know, we can't do much with these handcuffs," she said, pulling up our handcuffed hands and waving then around.  
"When did Mrs. Jones say we could come over?"  
"Around nine."  
"We should just-" I started laying back down my knees dangling off the bed, "go back to sleep." Suddenly chilly water was splashed on my face and I jumped out of bed, Angelica was laughing. I looked back at her bewildered.  
"Where the hell did you get water?" She was still sitting on the bed. She pulled a water bottle out from behind her back.  
"You left it on your nightstand."  
"Well I'm definitely awake now, thanks."  
"It was no trouble," I rolled my eyes at her.  
"I think I might have breakfast burritos that we can warm up." She stood up and followed me downstairs, we heated up the burritos and we started to talk. The sun was starting to rise and I got an idea.  
"Follow me, you have to hurry!"  
"I don't have a choice Alexander."  
We went back up the stars and I opened the window to my room and stepped out onto the roof.  
"Alexander! Are you INSANE? I'm not committing suicide with you."  
"That's not what's happening right now, just trust me," I held out my other hand for her to grab.  
"Are trying to murder me? Is that's what's going on, I'll drag you down to hell with me."  
"Stop being stubborn and just grab my hand," She took my hand and I lifted her up on the roof and she sat down next to me.  
"Wow, the sunrise is so beautiful from up here," she said her eyes glued to the sky.  
"Yeah," I said, but I wasn't looking at the sunrise, my eyes were on Angelica. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone.

(Turtle is the name for Laurens in Alexander's phone, and Roasted Ham is the contact in Laurens' phone for Alexander."  
 _Turtle-  
"We are going to the amusement park do you and your girlfriend want to come? Her sisters can come to if they want."  
Roasted Ham-  
"She is not my girlfriend."  
Turtle-  
"Mhm."  
"_Do you and your sisters want to come to amusement park with my friends and me?" Her eyes lit up, she turned and smiled at me.  
"Peggy would LOVE that, she is the biggest thrill seeker I have ever met. When we were little we would do the stupidest things," She shook her head her smile grew, she looked back to the sunrise.

"This one time we were done with school and we decided to stay late, there was this playground that looked like a castle. We decided that we were going to climb to the very top, it took a few hours to find a proper way to get up there but we did it. We sat up there and just looked over the little part of the town that we could see. It really isn't that high but to little ten-year-olds it was a monstrous climb."

"What about Eliza? Does she like amusement parks?" I asked after a minute or two after her story.

"She is not the biggest thrill seeker, but I'm sure she would love to come anyways." I nodded, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She said turning to me.

"No." I said, she nodded in response.

"What time is it?" She said after about twenty minutes after the sun had risen, I pulled my phone back out of my pocket.

"Eight forty-five."

"I think we can head to Mrs. Jones' house now," Angelica said scooting closer to the window.

"Why so eager dearest? Can't be bothered to spend another second with me?" I asked with a flirtatious smirk, she rolled her eyes at me with a soft smile gracing her lips. I slid over closer to the window with her, she lowered herself inside and I followed behind her.

"How far away is the amusement park from my house?"

"About a half an hour."

"Grab some of your clothes now and you can change at my house once we get these handcuffs off," I nodded and pulled a few things out of my closet, then we headed down to my car and climbed in.

"Where does Mrs. Jones live?"

"Here hand me your phone I'll put in her address."

"You know it off the top of your head?"

"I just memorized it earlier because I knew I would forget my phone."

"Smart thinking," I said laughing. The phone told me where to drive, and soon enough we arrived at Mrs. Jones' house. The outside was drowning in plants, Angelica and I looked at each other skeptically. We got out of the car and made our way to the door, I knocked about three times, and about ten seconds later the door swung open. Miss. Jones stood there with a huge smile across her lips, her white-blonde hair was tied back into a bun like usual and she was wearing some bell bottom jeans with a white shirt paired with a very colorful short sleeve poncho.

"Ah! My dears, please come inside." She stepped to the side, revealing the interior of her house. Not one inch of her house was not covered, there was a trinket, a colorful rug, or a painting placed there, we stepped in and we both looked around, I turned my head to see a bird, I stared at him and he stared back turning his head at me, almost in confusion.

"That's Church, my cousin named him what a peculiar name wouldn't you agree?" She said looking at me, I felt Angelica tense at the name Church.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said looking back at her, I tried to give her a small smile.

"You two must try my new tea! Bennet can entertain you for the moment. Ben! Come to the living room please!" She called.

"Yes ma'am!" a man stepped into the living room after a few seconds. He looked about the same age as Mrs. Jones, about his mid-thirties I would say. He was scrawny just like Mrs. Jones, but he was wearing a duller outfit. He was wearing a baby blue shirt that was a mix between a dress shirt and a t-shirt, and some dark jeans.

"These are my students, they had a science project together, I handcuffed them together," She said turning to him, "I'm going to go make tea please entertain our guests," She said now smiling at us. She turned on her heal and headed toward the kitchen.

"Please sit," He gestured towards the couch. Angelica and I followed him to the couch and sat down. Angelica started to talk with Bennet and I just looked around, taking in the house around me. A few minutes later Miss. Jones came back in with a tray of tea with a fancy tea set.

"I call this Treso, I really don't know why it rolls off your tongue." She explained as she set the tray on the coffee table, she set out the tea cups and filled all of them up.

"Thank you," Angelica said smiling, "But could we possibly get these off first?" She said lifting our handcuffed hands.

"Oh! Yes, yes, I'll be right back!" She stood up and walked down a hallway and came back about twenty seconds later with a pair of keys. She gave me the keys and I unlocked Angelica's side first, she rolled her hand out, then she took the keys from my unlocking my side. I sighed in relief, it felt so good not having the handcuffs not digging into my skin. Angelica and I both picked up our cup and held the small plate in our other hand. Angelica took a sip and her eyes widened,

"This is the BEST tea I have EVER tasted!" She just stared at the pinkish liquid, I took my first sip of the tea, it tasted like a rose, not literally, but it had just the right bit of sweetness, I drank my cup like it was a shot letting the warm liquid wash over all my taste buds,

"Holy crap, may I have more," Miss. Jones had the brightest smile on her face,

"Yes of course dear,"

After that we all began talking, we sat there for about twenty minutes, talking about their life, then how my life was going, then Angelicas, I could see the fake smile when she said that her life was going great, but I brushed it off for right now. We all finished off the tea and then me and Angelica excused ourselves thanking them for the tea.

 **Third Person- Back inside the house,**

Miss. Jones closed the door, "You only do this project with very special people, so what makes these ones so special?" Bennet asked his wife,

"I think they are both unhappy, unsatisfied you could say," She responded,

"What are they unsatisfied with,"

"Their wit I guess you could say, Alexander is so smart yet so stupid at the same time, Angelica matches his wit, but I don't think she lives for herself, she lives for everyone else,"

"So why put them together,"

"Because I think they could make each other satisfied in some way," He nodded his head,

"So why did you say the birds name was Church?"

"Just to see how Alexander would react,"

"Well how did he react?"

"Just as expected,"

"Oh, come on, Lucy!" Bennet wined, Lucy smirked.


End file.
